Patricia (TV Series)
:For the comic book character, see Patricia (Comic Series). Patricia was the wife of Otis and is a resident of Hershel's Farm. Patricia worked alongside Hershel to treat Carl Grimes' and T-Dog's injurys. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Little has been revealed about Patricia's life prior to the outbreak. At some point, she and Otis dated and eventually married. They both presumably lived nearby the Greene Family, and when Otis was hired as their ranch foreman, she assisted him with his duties around the farm. During this time, she befriended the Greene Family and became an unofficial family member. As the apocalypse broke out and everyone around their town was dying, the two of them decided to stay at the farm. While there, she continued to help perform duties such as caring for the chickens. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 Bloodletting Patricia joins Hershel and the rest of his family outside to meet Rick and assists with Carl's operation. She shows great concern over Otis' well-being, at one point demanding that he not risk his life going to the high school with Shane. She's in tears when she has to say her goodbyes to him and is anxious for his return back. Patricia seems to be weaker than others of the group however she grows stronger throughout her time with the others. Save The Last One She remains by Carl's bedside while waiting for Shane and her husband to return, nurturing the child and following some of Hershel's instructions. She later attempts to sew T-Dog's arm with the help of Daryl's drugs given to her by Glenn (to which she labels him 'Little Dixon'). When Shane arrives back at the farm with the supplies and tells them of Otis's death, Hershel says that he will break the news to Patricia after they operate on Carl as he needs Patricia to be focused. Patricia is deeply distraught upon learning of Otis's death and is comforted by Hershel and Rick. Her weeps and cries haunt Shane as he watches her fall in tears in the kitchen. Cherokee Rose She joins everybody outside the house as both groups of survivors gather outside the house. After, she and everyone goes to Otis's funeral and she pleas to Shane to tell her about Otis's last moments hoping that he did not die in vain, she needed to know what happened. Shane comforts her and delivers his version of the eulogy to the group. Although Otis was murdered by Shane, Patricia and the rest of the group are unaware of this. Dale begins to suspect Shane's story. Chupacabra She is seen helping Lori, Carol, Beth, and Maggie prepare for the dinner the women want to make. After she is seen at the dinner table with everyone quietly eating however, when Glenn mentions if anyone knew how to play the guitar and Hershel reveals the Otis played the guitar well, she seems disturb by it as it brings up the memories of Otis. Patricia eats her dinner next to Hershel, which shows that she is well respected and an equal to Hershel as they are both older than rest of the Greene Farm. While the rest of the Greene Farm are seated away from the main table on the "children's table". Secrets Patricia gets a chicken out of the coop, breaks its legs, and feeds it live to zombies in the barn. Later, she and Beth approach Rick and Shane and say that they would like to join them for gun training, Rick says he first has to ask Hershel and with his approval, Rick takes Patricia and others to the shooting range. Patricia is seen shooting the best out of the females, apart from Andrea, who attends Shane's advanced class. Pretty Much Dead Already She and Beth watch quietly at the bickering between the two groups. They're in horror when the zombies are let out of the barn and killed with blasts to the head. Nebraska Patricia assists Beth after she was attacked by her former mother and lead her back to the house, later she attends the funeral for Annette, Shawn, and Sophia and later is seen assisting Beth after she had gone into shock. Triggerfinger Patricia is seen still taking care of Beth and awaiting for Hershel's arrival back at the farm. At one point she claims that Beth is dehydrated. 18 Miles Out Patricia does not appear in this episode, along with other members of the group. Judge, Jury, Executioner Patricia can be first seen helping Hershel and Jimmy on the farm and later talking with the group on what to do with the survivor held hostage. Later on at night, she is out in the field with the others when Dale is attacked by a walker and gathered around everyone when he is killed. Better Angels Patricia is not seen much in this episode other than helping the group move their things into the farmhouse and doing other usual work. When they find out that Randall has gone missing, Patricia and the others go back into the farmhouse. Beside the Dying Fire When the zombies invaded the farm, Patricia attempted to flee with Lori, Beth, and Carol but before she could make it to the car she was grabbed and killed by some walkers. Death Killed By *Walkers As Patricia attempted to flee with Lori, Beth, and Carol, a walker grabbed her and bit her on the neck. In terrible pain and being hold down by the walker, she was grabbed by other walkers who proceeded to bite her on the arm and other areas of her body. Beth who was holding on to her, was not willing to let her go and was then pulled away from her by Lori. Patricia was then pulled to the ground by the walkers, screaming in agony as she was ripped apart and eaten. Her remains if any are presumed to have reanimated. Trivia * The comic series Patricia looks much younger than her television counterpart. * Patricia is much wiser than her comic counterpart. * Patricia and Otis are married (as revealed through remarks from Shane), whereas in the comic they're only dating. * The comic series shows Patricia and Otis argue and break up, however Otis didn't survive as long as he did in the comic, so it can be assumed that their television counterpart Patricia and Otis had a strong relationship. * In the comic book, Patricia survives Hershels farm and makes it to the prison, where she is killed. However in the TV series, she was subdued by walkers and eaten alive. * Patricia's death (being torn apart by walkers during an attack) mirrors the death of Jessie from the comics, down to Lori and Beth in the roles of Rick and Carl, respectively. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Deceased